Mine
by fanfictionisLiFe
Summary: Song-fic for the popular song 'Mine' by the one and only Taylor Swift.Starring our two favorite girls. R&R. Angst.Fluff.Romance.Language. 13  Give it a shot.


Spashley songfic -'Mine' by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: Not mine. Taylor Swift and Tommy Lynch (lyrics are italicized)

I thought this was a really good song, and always thought about Spashley when I listened to it. I will post the link at the bottom of the fic, so you can enjoy the song as well. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is what I want as well. I was just ready to see this happen, so it did. Anyway this is rated T for teen. Some strong language and angst. Some fluff and some romance. I hope all of you enjoy. I really enjoyed writing it, and I am considering taking challenges. So let me stop blabbing so you can read! (P.S. This was all written on iPhone in one boring night)

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town and never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

Ashley rounds the tables at the crowded restaurant, setting the plates of steaming food down as she passes. She makes eye contact with a beautiful blonde and immediately walks over to her table.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Ashley and I will wait on you this evening, can I get your drink order?" Ashley said pulling the pen from behind her ear and eying the blonde intensively.

"Hey Ashley, I kinda have a feeling you will be giving me more than that." Spencer said, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Yea?" Ashley tried.

"Yes, I need someone in my life right now..."

_I say, "Can you believe it?_

_"As we're lyin' on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_.

Ashley and Spencer lie on the leather sofa, all cuddled up, fingers interlaced.

"Can you believe it Ash?" Spencer asks looking up into Ashley's closed eyes.

"Two years already Spence, I love you with everything I have." Ashley replies with closing her lips with Spencer's for a brief kiss.

"I can see it now..." was all Spencer murmured as she fell asleep in Ashley's protective arms.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine. _

Ashley and Spencer sit by the river to talk after their third date. Ashley slips a joint out of her pocket and shows Spencer.

"I do this sometimes, is it a problem?" Ashley expressed reading Spencer's eyes to see her reaction.

"I always wanted to try it, I heard it relaxes your muscles" The naive blonde replied.

"Here." Ashley said while lighting up the joint and passing it to Spencer.

Spencer took a wild puff of the weed and calmly blew it out. "I can't see myself doing it anymore. If you want to, you can, but it's not me." Spencer said coughing lightly.

"You won't get mad?" Ashley questioned.

"No, silly. I like you for you, no little joint will come in between that."

"Wow you look so beautiful when the moonlight hits your face like that." Ashley said while putting her arm around Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer leaned in the closing gap to her and Ashley's lips, she had never felt anything like this before, love was real to her now. Ashley took matters into her own hands and started to probe her tongue in Spencer's mouth. Spencer replied by bringing her own into the mix, feeling so much passion and love. She then allowed herself to be lowered onto the furry blanket below her...

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

Ashley and Spencer enjoyed dinner in their homely apartment.

"That was delicious, sugar" Ashley said grinning at Spencer while rubbing her stomach.

"Why are you looking at me like that, you goofball?" Spencer inquired.

"I'm just really turned on right now, wondering if you wanted to...".

"Ash, I'm tired tonight I just want to shower and get into bed." Spencer explained while kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Alright." Ashley said as she got up to sit on the couch and proceed to listen to some soothing classical rock.

Spencer walked into the bedroom and grabbed her pajamas out of her drawer and entered the shower. Memories of her parents started to flood her mind and she started to slowly break down in the shower. She wept and sobbed as quietly as she could, so Ashley couldn't hear her. Just as she was washing the remaining soap suds from her hair, a drowsy Ashley padded in the bathroom and proceeded to pee. Spencer exited the shower and avoided Ashley's eyes as she pulled on her clothes. Ashley pulled up her pants and walked over to Spencer who was now in bed.

"Spencer, baby what's wrong?". "Nothing Ash," Spencer battled herself to not let a tear fall. "Please sweetheart, let me know what's going on." Ashley said, growing worried.

"It's my parents Ash, I miss them so much. I want to be in a good relationship with you, unlike theirs. My father was an alcoholic, and my mom was a cheater, and that's all that I know as far as relationships go. I was so alone as a kid. If something like that happens between you and I, I won't be able to handle it".

"Spencer Marie Carlin, look at me, look at me goddamnit!" Ashley said while grabbing Spencer's face and staring her in the eye. "You make me complete. You are mine and only mine. I could get lost in those baby blues forever. I waited my entire life to meet someone like you. Every time we make love, I fall in love with you all over again, babe. I love you. I ain't going anywhere. We will NEVER make your parents mistakes."

"You mean that?" Spencer mumbled.

"Always. Now let's get some rest sugar." Ashley said as she put her arm around Spencer and held her tight.

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothin' figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

Ashley took off her glasses for a moment, and rubbed her temples as she looked at all the bills spread out on the table. Spencer entered the room and started to rub the brunette's shoulders.

"Wow Ash, baby you are so tense. What's going on?" Spencer asked, concerned about her girlfriend.

"Just all these bills and shit, with your stipend and my tips, it's going to be hard to pay this." Ashley responded while taking a sip of her beer and putting it back on the table next to her.

"How many has that been Ash?"

"Three, why?"

"You should slow down a little Ashley"

"Why?" Ashley said with a raised eyebrow

"It's just that it doesn't help your mood." Spencer said while sitting down in the chair next to Ashley.

"Well can you blame me? My boss never puts me on the schedule, I can't get steady gigs, sometimes you just 'want to cuddle', this beer is the only consistent thing in my life.".

"I'm not consistent to you, Ashley?" Spencer questioned tears forming in her eyes. "

No Spence babe, I didn't mean it like that!" Ashley said as she ran up the stairs behind Spencer

"I can't believe you, Ashley." Spencer responded while running in the bedroom and locking the door.

"Spencer please unlock the door?" Ashley tried three times and got no response. So she walked downstairs and grabbed her leather jacket. As she was doing so her cellphone rang.

"Hello?".

"Hey Ashie do you want to hang out tonight?" The female asked from the other side of the phone.

"Where?"

. "Grey in about 20 minutes.".

"I'll be there Sydney."

. "I hope you can still handle all of this.". The woman husked, voice laced with attraction.

"See you there Syd." Ashley responded rolling her eyes. And with that Ashley was out the door, leaving her girlfriend to stay alone and upset for the night.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

Ashley and Spencer just looked out onto the lake at the beautiful way that the city lights reflected from the water.

Spencer put her hand on Ashley's thigh and whispered "I love you."

. "I love you too sugar" Ashley said turning to take her sunglasses off so she could stare into Spencer's eyes. "One day, I will buy this lake, just for you. "You are the best thing...t-that ever happened to me" Ashley said choking up over her words. Spencer responded with a tight grip on Ashley's neck and brought her into a loving embrace and rubbed her back .Ashley just let her head rest in the crook of Ashley's neck. They stayed like that all night.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

. "Who is she Ashley?" Spencer said, tone quiet yet filled with rage.

"It meant nothing, it was months ago!"

" I don't care, did you sleep with her?"

"You were all mad and I didn't know what to do." Ashley responded

A hard slap sounded off in the tiny living room. Ashley put her hand up to her cheek, feeling the stinging warm skin underneath

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Spencer scolded.

"What is wrong with YOU!" Ashley screamed back, anger in her eyes. "Everything is slipping out of my motherfucking hands. Damnit!" Ashley yelled walking into her bedroom but not before breaking a photo by slamming the door. Spencer walks over and picks up the photo. It was of her and Ashley on the lake with huge smiles on their faces. They were attempting to fish and failing miserably. The photo frame had a crack running right down the middle. Spencer sobbed right then and there, walking to the front door, and bolting out of it.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then, you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

Ashley bolted out of the door as soon as she heard the front door slam shut. She ran behind Spencer as water droplets were pelting on her from the rain.

"Spencer! Stop!" Spencer turned around in her tracks and looked at Ashley. _This was it. She was going to break up with me._

"I'll never leave you alone." Ashley said reaching out to hold Spencer's hand

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine.""_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_"_I remember how we felt sittin' by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time, I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine!" Ashley shouted out into the stormy sky. Ashley picked up Spencer securing her legs over her small waist, Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck.

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

"Do you believe it?" Spencer asked as Ashley walked them back to the house.

"Of course. Always and forever" Ashley pressed her lips to Spencer's opening her mouth to explore Spencer's tongue for a while and quickly maneuvered to open the door. They continued to lock lips as things grew steamy. Ashley used her foot to close the behind the door.

_I can see it now. _

FIN.

Question: Is Spencer's middle name really Marie? Why is it in so many fanfics? Oh well… that was it. I know there where a few grammatical errors, but I hope you enjoyed it! R&R and inbox me your challenges. I do love fluffy stuff. But angst keeps things balanced. Check out Taylor Swift's "Mine" if you haven't had the opportunity of listening to it yet. .com/watch?v=YjtfjBDKFb8. That's all y'all. Over and OUT!


End file.
